


Teasings of a Fox

by Camy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun drabble inspired by @metouji‘s fanart with Volpina teasing Ladybug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasings of a Fox

**Author's Note:**

> A fun drabble inspired by @metouji‘s fanart (http://metouji.tumblr.com/post/132527650117) with Volpina teasing Ladybug.
> 
> Volpina’s power here is a guess of what I think it would be.

"Whoa there, Ladybug~."  An orange blur picked up Ladybug and landed a little bit aways from harms way.

 

Ladybug couldn't believe her eyes.  "Volpina!"  

 

Volpina gave her playful grin while still holding her in a bridal carry.  "I can't let the Ladybug be squished~."

 

"How'd you know I would be here?"

 

"I noticed that Chat Noir wasn't with you.  Did the kitty get sick?"

 

Ladybug laughed.  "He did, but he won't tell me what from."

 

"Sounds like he doesn't want to look weak in front of you.  Though who could blame him, you're amazing."

 

"Oh stop..."  Ladybug felt her cheeks heat up and they deepened when she realized she was still being carried.  "You can uh let me down now."

 

"I could...but I don't want to.  I'll teach those baddies a lesson."

 

"How would you fight?"

 

"Haven't you realized yet?  I can clone myself.  See, mine is already doing the job."  Volpina gestured her chin where her clone was fighting.

 

Ladybug's eyes widened in awe.

 

"Powers of a trickster fox is amazing, no?"

 

"Ahh yes...very.  But I need to make the akuma good again."

 

"Of course, but not by yourself.  If you refuse my help, I'll just keep carrying you."

 

"I don't know who's worse, you or Chat Noir when teasing me."

 

"I guess we'll just have to hold a competition in teasing you to find out."

 

"What?!"  She was finally set down, out of Volpina's arms.  "That wouldn't be fun at all."

 

"Oh it would.  For Chat Noir and I at least."

 

Ladybug playfully pushed her.  "Terrible!"  

 

They shared a laugh before Volpina punched a fist into her palm.  "Now, let's finally get to the finale.  I'll distract him with two of me."  

 

Ladybug nodded but she would really be the one who would be distracted seeing two Volpinas.  

 


End file.
